


Original Sin

by akacz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Angst, F/F, Why would I write this, Why would you read this, but if you look closely, genesis but make it gay, it's very subtle, more tags with more chapters, there's going to be so much angst, you'll notice some biblical allusions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akacz/pseuds/akacz
Summary: In which the world is made, Akali is the first person, Evelynn is the second, and that is pretty much where everything started going wrong.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Original Sin

In the beginning, the spirits made the world; they made the light and the dark; the earth, the sea, and the sky; they placed the stars and planets in the heavens; and caused the plants and animals to grow and multiply and thrive in the new world. 

Of these animals, last of all was made _Akali_. Akali was the first human. The spirits used the water of the rivers to soften the dust and clay of the ground, and molded the mud into this human, and breathed life into her lungs with the wind. In this way, Akali came alive from the earth, and a great garden was grown to supply Akali with everything that might be pleasant and pleasing and useful to her. Of this garden, and of all the lesser beasts that had sprung forth, Akali was given dominion over it all. 

In the middle of the garden was a tree, the only one of its kind, which bore a fruit with a sickly sweet smell, and flowers more vibrant than any other. Akali was given dominion of this tree as well, so long as she tilled the soil and kept the animals, but was warned: 

_Do not eat of this fruit. This fruit contains the evil of the world; for everything that is good must be balanced by evil; and so long as the tree remains untouched so too will the evil remain fettered here in the center of the garden. But eat it, and the evil will be in you; and from you, everywhere you go, so too will evil spread._

For a time, all was well. Akali tended the animals and plants of the garden; she learned to husband the animals, and to respect them for the strengths they had that she did not, despite her mastery over them. She tilled, watered, and fertilized the crops of the ground, and was patient with them, and in return was provided all that she might ever need to survive from their roots, their bark, their leaves, their flowers, and their fruits. She respected the wisdom of the spirits, for why wouldn’t she, as they had made her and had not instilled the concept of falsehood or deceit within her, and so in this way she was naturally obedient to their laws as she accepted them in their absolute truth. 

The duties of tending the garden were divided into three labours: watching, and bearing witness to all of creation that spirits had made, and being within it, such as planting the bulbs of a plant that it might continue to grow anew; coursing, and determining from what she saw what was well and what was not within their creation, such as when the bulbs were placed in the ground too close to one another and suffocated and starved out each other; and pruning, by removing what was causing unwellness, and thus maintaining the balance in the world of all that was good in creation. 

Akali named the birds, the fish, and the creatures of the land, one by one, gave names to the seeds and the flowers. The spirits saw all of this, and saw it was good; but Akali was not pleased. The spirits asked her,

_Akali, we have provided all that you could want for. Are you not pleased?_

And Akali said unto them, “Spirits, you have given me all that I could want, except for one thing. I have no equal to be my partner in this garden. You are above me, O Spirits, whom I adore and worship; and beneath me are all the creatures of the soil, sea, and skies, whom I take care and partake of; but none are as I am.”

So the spirits saw the truth in the loneliness of the human they had made. However, now that they had breathed the life of creation into Akali, all of the breath was in her lungs, and none was left to animate another human from the world they had made. Yet they did not want to leave Akali to suffer. So after more days and nights, they returned to the garden, calling out for Akali to tell her their plan.

 _All life such as yours is in you_ , the spirits said, _but we can take from you to make another._

Akali heard this and was pleased. 

_However,_ the spirits warned, _this will hurt, for before you can gain you must lose some of yourself; such is the balance of all that is well and unwell in the world._

Akali heard this, too, and agreed.

The spirits then sent her into a deep slumber, that they might take without her feeling the pain immediately. As she slept, the spirits crawled inside her body, through the passages of air they had breathed into her, and from inside they broke apart what they had created. They took a rib from either side, so to remain balanced, and as the spirits withdrew had some of her blood pool out form her mouth to the ground where they laid the bones. Mixing the parts of Akali with the soil and rain as they had before, the spirits sculpted a perfect partner for her. 

When they were finished, however, the new woman was incomplete. She had been made from the world and from Akali, but they could not take enough of the life of Akali to give her the same life, or Akali’s would be too greatly diminished. So one of the spirits became one with the new woman, and thus she was both human and spirit in one, and gave true life to her. The spirits and the new woman were both pleased, and the spirits bade her lay beside Akali and wait for her to wake up from the slumber that she might behold her new partner that had been created from her, bone of her bones and blood of her blood. 

Three days and three nights passed, and Akali awoke. In that time, the new woman had tilled the earth and watered the crops and husbanded the animals, and in the interims she lay by Akali, so that Akali need not have any worries when she awoke. 

Akali saw this, and it was good; and Akali saw the new woman, and named her _Evelynn_ , and she was good; and Akali tried to rise from her place on the ground, and Akali could not, for the loss of herself hurt too much despite what the spirits had done, for no one knows how much it hurts to lose themselves until they are lost. 

And on the ground Akali wept, for she had never experienced pain before, and it was too much; and Evelynn watched as Akali wept until she could no more, and gave over to slumber again.


End file.
